Two World's
by ChronoXXRosette
Summary: Alphonse Elric is going to be stranded on an unknown island for two months.Everything is boring, until he meets someone else on the island. AlXOc
1. Chapter 1: My Fish Is Gone!

**OK, well this is my first authors note. so am going to be sloppy with it. dont worry, for those who read this, it's still eligible. this story might be my best. (i know, that's sad) But i hope you like it. Like the summary says it's AlxOc. You'll meet the Oc later, not in this chapter. well... like i said before i hope you like the story. :) REVAMPED! **btw!! Al does have his body back in this story! Just in case any one is wondering

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

" What's wrong? Think you wont survive?" Edward's cocky grin was ten times bigger.

Alphonse, annoyed with his brother replied, " You shouldn't worry about me, big brother. Your the one who has to go to the north in the mountains to train! For two months! I think i can survive an uncharted island."

"Enough!" Izumi Curtis screamed. She was the Elric's teacher, and still is. The brothers wanted to do more training to get stronger. That, and they had nothing else to do. Izumi had given them an assignment to survive in an inhospitable land for two months. Edward was being forced to live in the north, up in the mountains and try not to die.

Al got the better end of the assignment. He was being forced to live on an island, full of dangerous wildlife, and poisonous plants. Compared to Ed, Al had it made. But for some reason, Al had a bad feeling about going to the island.

Years ago, when the Elrics had first met their teacher, Izumi had taken them to a small island, and forced them to live there for only a month. They both had to solve a riddle. The boys had past. And because of that, Izumi took them under her wing. With the fact that Al had survived the island already, he knew he shouldn't feel so uneasy. He knew that he should past this test with flying colors.

But no matter what, he felt nervous about going.

"Al," Izumi interrupted his thoughts, " you don't have to go."

Despite the feelings he got, he wanted to prove to Ed that he could survive the island. "Don't worry, teacher."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

They arrived at the island the three days later. Izumi thought that the assignment would be harder if he was on a different island. She had said this one was bigger, and full of more wild animals. Al didn't mind. In fact, he was hoping to run into some wild kitties.

"Al," Edward's voice entered his mind," see you in two months, ok?" Ed's grin made Al feel a little more comfortable about living on this unknown territory.

"See ya', big brother!" Said Al as he got out of the boat. He turned to his teacher, expecting a riddle like the last time.

"What?" She asked?

"Um...Aren't you going to give me a riddle or something?"

"oh...I don't feel like giving you one." She said, nonchalantly.

"Really? Great!" Al turned to leave, ready to get this assignment over and done with. He quickly turned and waved goodbye to his teacher and his brother as they left the shore.

After they left, Al, realized he had to make shelter. He turned to look at the forest. He knew there would be plenty of trees.

He stayed on the edge of the forest, collecting branches, fallen limbs, and giant leaves. He gathered his items and placed them in a giant pile. Bending his knees, his clasped his hands, as if he was saying a prayer, and touched the ground. Within moments, a gazebo was made.

The leaves were placed on the top, forming a roof. And the branches and fallen limbs were made as walls. He look at the sun going down, and heard his stomach growl with hunger.

_Good thing i made my shelter on the beach,_

he thought_._ He could easily go from the shelter, to the water to get fish to eat. But thing only thing he needed was a sphere.

Al turned to look for another branch, and founding one, he use alchemy to make it smooth and sharp._ Time to get some food,_ he thought.

For what seemed like hours, he jabbed and stabbed at the passing fish. When he was finished, he had caught only two fishes.

As the fish were cooking, Al took the liberty of bathing in the ocean. He was glad he wasn't in the big, bulky suit of armor anymore. He loved to eat food. He thought everything tasted wonderful, and mind blowing as the food touched his tongue.

_Man,_

he thought,

_this is going to be two silent months. Boring two! I think tomorrow I'll go father in the forest. I wonder how big it is...hm... I wonder if brother is still alive. The mountains in the north are rough! But then again, so is he. I shouldn't worry about him._

After his bathing, Al went to check his fish. As he glanced at the fire, he had to do a double take. The fish were gone.

Al looked all around. _Crap! My dinner_! He spent about thirty minutes looking for the dead, cooked fish, until he gave up. _Screw it. I'll get more in the morning._

He walked over to the gazebo, leaving the fire burning, and laid down. His stomach growling with hunger pains. _Ah, this sucks._

A rustling sound came from the, now, dark forest. Al sat up, startled. He crept from out of his shelter, curious to what may be causing the sound. Edging closer to the rustling, Al braced him self for the worse.

_Please let it be a snake._

But with Al's unfortunate luck, It wasn't a snake.

A hand shot out from the darkness in the forest. And a scream escaped Al's lips.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second I Saw You

Author note: Hi im back! that didnt take long. haha. ok so in this chapter you meet the Oc. crap...i gave that one away, didnt I? im glad that people are reading the story! i know i should work on details more. im still working on it! hopefully that will get better soon! ok... so i guess we can get back at the story. ;)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.x.X.

The hand shot out of nowhere from the dark forest. Al screamed. Clearly he wasn't expecting that. Frightened, Al fell backwards on the sand of the beach. A figure stepped from the shadows. "Im sorry. D-did I scare you?" The voice belonged to a girl.

Al, realizing that _she_ was apologizing, stood up slowly. "Uh...yeah. You kinda did give me a scare there." He paused, "But that's ok!" The girl, cautiously, stepped from the shadows, and reveled herself.

She was slightly smaller in height compared to Al. She had messy, rat nest, brown hair. Her eyes were crystal blue. And her skin was a little dirty. She wore a ripped, black T-shirt, and her blue jeans were also ripped, "W-what are you doing here, on this island?" she stammered.

Al chuckled slightly "I should be asking you that! Im here for two months doing an assignment my teacher gave me." He looked at the fire, and asked, "Did you take the fish?"

Her face redden a little, "Im sorry. I w-was hungry. I'll pay you back though!"

He couldn't help but to laugh a little more. _She seems really polite,_ Al thought to himself. "It's fine. So... what are you doing here?"

She looked down at the sand. "I live here."

The look on Al's face was of shock and interest. Then he realized he didn't even know her name. "My name is Alphonse. But you can call me Al."

She looked back up at him." M-my name is Liz. Liz Matley."

"Why do you live here?" He couldn't help but to ask her.

"Because..." She was quiet.

_For whatever the reason, it doesn't look like she'll tell me._

He didn't press the issue. The fact was, that she was here, living on the island. He could feel his face burn when he noticed that she was staring at his face. She looked away when she knew she was caught._ "_I-Im sorry...It's been quite awhile since I have seen another person."

"T-that's ok..." Al had to look away. _Wow, she's cute_!" Im going to catch more fish, would you like to help?"

She brightened a little. "Y-yes! Can you fish in the dark?"

"Uh…probably not, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?" He chuckled.

As they walked in the ocean, staying within the light of the fire, Al turned and asked, "You know how to fish?" Liz nodded. "Good, maybe you can teach me." He handed her a sphere he had made of alchemy.

"O-ok"

They stepped into the water, "Ok, so you just wait, very still, let the fish come to you. And when they do..." he said all that while a fish was passing him. He raised his left arm, holding the sphere, and thrust downward. You could hear the squish noise as the sphere entered the fish's body. A disgusted look was plastered on Liz's face. "I still never get used to hearing that sound…"

"Yeah..." He also had a disgusted look on his face. " Why don't we try to hunt something else?"

Liz covered her mouth with her hand, she was trying to hide her giggling. "What is it?" Al asked.

"You."

His face burned. _Why is she laughing at me? _Then he felt something on his right leg. He turned to see what it was.

A starfish was glued to his leg.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He started to run around in circles, smacking it with his sphere, trying his best to get it off.

"Hold still." Liz said, "It's not like it's going to sting you" When Al stopped, she bent down and grabbed the starfish's arms and with a bit of struggling, she pried the thing off. But due to inertia**, **she flung backwards, and fell into the waters.

Al couldn't help but to laugh at her. Liz, knowing that she must look extremely funny, couldn't help but to laugh at herself.

"Here, let me help you up," Al said as he gave her a hand up. "Do you have anyplace to sleep?" He asked.

"Y-yes. It's much better then the shelter you have. No offence!" She was Twisting her shirt, trying to get the excess water out.

"That's fine. But will you be able to find your way back? It's pretty dark..." Al said as he looked at the sky.

"N-no. I don't think I will..."

"You can stay with me for the night..." He blushed a little.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's fine with me." He smiled at her.

"Well... I guess if it is ok."

They walked back towards the gazebo in drenched clothes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

It was still night. Liz laid next to Al, sleeping.

_This is so weird,_

he thought, _I just met her. And we instantly clicked. Well, at least now I know it wont be boring here. She seems really nice. Tomorrow I think I'll ask her why she's living here. I hope the reason isn't anything bad. I wonder what she lives in to make her think my shelter isn't that good. For crying out loud! I made this thing out of alchemy!_ She stirred, disrupting his thoughts.

_This could be a very interesting two months._


	3. Chapter 3: Was The Moment I Knew

Author note: yes ch.3! WoOt! im happy to say that ch 3 is out! YAYZ! sorry i can be spazy every now and so you have met Liz. Good for you! Um...not sure what else to say... ok. um..heres ch 3! AND YES! THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!!...sorry.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Al woke to the sun's rays. For a second he forgot that he was on the island. But when he saw Liz's sleeping body next to him, he remembered. _Wow, the sun hasn't wokeing her up yet?_ He gently gave the girl a nudge. She stirred only a little, and Al heard her groan. _She's up_. She turned around to see him, "Good morning" She mumbled.

"Morning." Al smiled at her.

"S-so, what are we doing today?" she asked sitting up.

"Well, "Al thought for a moment, "since my shelter stinks, about we go to yours?"

"Good idea!" She jumped up, stretching.

"So...which way do we go?" He asked. He clearly didn't like the idea of going into the forest. _But I'll be with Liz. I should be able to find my way around with her, right?_

As if she was reading his mind, she said " Don't worry about getting lost, Im right here!" She gave him a thumbs up and winked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

After hours of walking, tumbling, and cutting bushes that got in the way, they finally made it to Liz's place. Al was surprised to find that it was a cabin. But then again, Liz lived on the island. So of course she had enough time to gather logs and leaves to build such an impressive living place.

The cabin was in the center surrounding trees. Al could hear the steady drumming of a near by waterfall. He could see why Liz said his shelter sucked. Her cabin was built were strong winds couldn't knock it down, and water was very near from what he could tell.

While Al was gawking at the huge cabin, he didn't notice that Liz already had the front door opened. "Y-you coming?" He could see she was blushing.

_Why does she always stammer?_ He walked in, and looked around. There was a room on his left side, a bathroom on his right, and the living room was the room he was standing in. There was a table against the left wall, and chairs along the right.

"I-I know it isn't much, but it's comfortable." She looked down, blushing.

"It's very nice!" He sat in one of the chairs, "How'd you make all this?"

She chuckled " Alchemy."

This surprised Al, "You know alchemy?"

"Yes." She continued to laugh a bit more and said, "My father taught me before he died."

"Oh..."_ Awkward..._ "Um...How did he die?" _Stupid! You don't ask her that!_ "I-Im sorry! You don't have to answer that!"

"No...It's ok..." Her eyes held sadness, as she began her tale.

" When I was young, I didn't have a mother. She died giving birth to me. So it really was only me and my father. "She paused, "He was a great alchemist. He was the Rain Alchemist."

"I have heard of him! He was great! He captured about a hundred of enemy alchemist by trapping them with a huge hole in the ground.

"Yes. He did do that. Everything I know is because of him. But even though he was a state alchemist, he stayed here with me. But for wars, he had to go. We did everything together. He died in the Ishbalan war.

Al eyes couldn't help but widen with shock and sadness.


	4. Chapter 4: I Would Be

Author note: Yes i update almost everyday, pretty much. if you look closely at the title of the chapters, i can see that they are forming a message. (except the 1st ch.) i know the last ch was short. but i left off at pretty good part, right? ok, on with the story!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Al laid in bed thinking about Liz's story. The room she made him, out of alchemy, was really nice. The bed was against the right side of the wall, and a drawer was on the other side of the room. The window was above the bed, and Al could see a few wild animals in the trees sleeping.

_What else has the Isbalan war taken?_

After Liz's dad had died, she wondered the streets for a few years. She took food from the garbage, and slept under old nasty smelling newspapers. When she was tired of the streets, she decided to leave the city. She stole a small boat and rowed all the way to this island. She said she liked it here, but Al couldn't see why. It was quiet, and lonely here. But on the bright side, she didn't have to live on the cold streets, she didn't have to deal with rude people. And here, she was safe.

Then a thought came across Al. _What if __she__ was the reason he felt nervous coming to the island?_ Al quickly dismissed the thought. The night air was warm, crickets played a tune, and the steady drums of the waterfall made Al quite drowsy. The last thing he heard before his eyes closed and his mind wondered into a dream, was a soft, sweet lullaby

My darling oneClose you eyesAnd drift into another dreamFloat into another world

Let your heart soarAs you see the beauty in your world

Forget the sadness of this dayForget the...

But Al, didn't hear anymore. He drifted into another world.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Again the sun's rays woke Al up. He could smell something good coming from the other side of his room's door. Pulling back the covers, he got up and went to the door, and opened it. Liz was walking into the living room outside. "Good morning, Al"

"Good morning. What smells so good?" He asked.

Liz gave a little laugh, "Im cooking rabbit."

Al could fell his twist with disgust. He couldn't help but to remember the time when he and his brother wanted food, and decided to kill a rabbit to eat. They couldn't do it, though.

"Im sorry...we don't have to eat it!" She said, noticing the look on his face.

"N-no! I-I'll eat it! I was just remembering something..."

"that's ok. It's done if your hungry."

As if on que, Al's stomach growled as loud as a train blowing it's whistle. Liz covered her mouth to try to hide her laughter. "I'll go get you a plate, Al." And she went back outside.

Al's face was as red as a tomato. _Stupid stomach... doing that to me in front of Liz!_ He knew that she was going to come back in and make fun of him. She came back in with a green plate full of meat. As she handed it to him, she said, "It's ok, Al. Im just as hungry."

He took the plate, grateful that she wasn't making fun of him. The only other girl he knew was Winry. And he knew for a fact that she would have picked on him. But Liz didn't. He like her more for not pointing out is faults. And she was a great cook! "Liz, where did you learn to cook?" She was sitting across the table in the living room from him.

She looked up from her plate, "Dad. He loved to cook." She continued to eat her rabbit.

"It taste great!"

Liz blushed a little, "Thanks, Al."

"So...are there any cats around here?" Al loved cats. whenever he saw one, he wanted to take it home, and take good care of it. But Edward would always say that they have the needs to take care f it.

"There are a few. They come around here to get some food. But they love the outside. So they stay out there. I don't mind. When they do come, I don't feel so alone." Her blush deepened more.

" So your not entirely alone. That's good." He even felt himself redden.

"What would you like to do today?" She asked, excited.

"Um..." Al, pondered at the question, "I would like to know the island but more."

Liz jumped up, and headed to the front door, "Well, let's go exploring, Al! There are so many things I could show you that are wonderful. Im glad that I can finally share my island to someone."

Al got up from the table, excited as well, "I can't wait."

And they walked out of the cabin, with their tummy's full, and into the vast forest.


	5. Chapter 5: By Your Side

Author note: Ok so i figure i can only update sunday- fact im lucky i got a chance to up date it today! anyways, Al and Liz are friends, YAY! im going to start off the ch. after they go exploring the island (which is huge ) and they are home. Al is going to find out who sung the nice little song he heard that the night before. ;D On with the story!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

They came back home the time the sun was setting. Al had caught a rabbit, and Liz captured a few fishes. They cooked the food on the fire outside. Al had seen monkeys that were swinging from the branches of the trees, gorilla mothers walking with their babies on their backs. He had seen all kinds of different fishes swimming in rivers. He had seen animals he thought he would never see. But the one thing he liked most about the sight-seeing trip, was the fact that he went with Liz. But he was too shy to tell her that, and decided that it would be best to keep that to himself.

Instead of telling her that, he decided to ask, "Hey, Liz? Last night i think i heard someone singing. Did you hear it?"

She redden a little, and turning her head slightly from Al, she said," T-that was..."

"What?" He asked looking glancing at the food as it was cooking.

"T-That was me..." Al could see her face was completely red. He thought she looked cute being so embarrassed.

"Wow...I have to say it was really pretty."

"Yeah, my dad said my mother used to sing it every night before she went to bed. She came up with the song." Liz looked at the fire, determined not to look at Al, because she was afraid her cheeks would turn more red.

"I didn't mean the lyrics."

Liz looked up at Al, a little hurt.

"Oh! Um...Well the lyric were pretty but.. I thought your voice was beautiful" He blushed slightly.

"Oh..." A smile played on her lips. _He thinks I have a great voice,_ Liz thought.

"I think the food's done." Al said getting some fish and rabbit.

As they ate, Liz thought it would be a good idea to ask him about Al's past. "You really want to know?" He asked. A small, shy smile was on his face. "I'll tell you. But please don't treat me different..."

Al took a few hours telling Liz his past. He told her how he and his big brother, Edward, wanted to resurrect their mother. But when it failed, Al's soul was sealed in an armor body, and Edward had lost his right arm and left leg. Liz's reaction was clear on her face. Surprised, and interested in more of his past. He told her how they had journeyed four years looking for the Philosopher's Stone. And when they found it, Edward had disappeared into another world called Germany. Al hadn't remembered being in the armor until a few years later when he crossed "the gate" to be with his brother. A man named Mustang had brought them back. Why? They didn't know. They were just glad to be back home.

"So...that's my story." Al concluded.

"Wow..." Was all Liz could say. She started at the fire, taking in all that Al had told her. "It's understandable why you wanted to see your mother alive again." She paused, looking at the starry sky, "I mean, I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes. Sure my dad died, but I wasn't as smart as your brother, Edward. So I didn't really think of bring him back with alchemy. I mean, I did wish he was alive. But I...I don't know. I guess now Im rambling. Hee" She smiled.

Seeing her understand him, Al laughed. "What is it? What are you laughing about?" Liz asked.

"I was afraid that you would treat me differently. Not as nice as you are to me now. I think your the first one to understand. I mean, really understand about wanting to bring our mother back. Thank you."

She blushed slightly. "Y-you don't have to thank me. " She looked back at the fire.

"Sure is nice out here." Al said.

"Al, is it ok if I sing?"

Al had heard Liz sing bit of her lullaby once, and he wanted to hear all of it. "I would love to hear you."

my darling oneclose your eyesand drift off into another dreamfloat into another world

let your heart soaras you see the beauty in your world

forget the sadness of this dayforget the pain that you've feltand just close your eyesand fall

Her voice was pure and lovely to Al. He closed his eyes, and listened more intently, as he laid on the ground.

into a different place

let the kindness of this unknown territoryhelp you smile

my darling oneclose your eyesyour safe here in my arms

And that was what Al wanted to do. To be the one to hold her in his arms, and keep her safe.

my darling oneclose your eyesand fall into another world.

He closed his eyes, and drifted into another dream.


	6. Chapter 6: Forevermore

Author note : WOW! two in one day! YEA! HA! ok so now in this one i want Al to be more cute! nods head thats right! CUTE!! and Liz too. also im gonna have time speed up a little. im gonna say a month has gone by. and im gonna try to put little memories of what they did in the month. over time Al starts to...I dont want to spoil it for you!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_"Hey, Liz?" Al asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is Liz your nickname? Or is that really your full name..." He asked nervously._

_"Ha-ha. Yeah, my full name is Elizabeth Wildheart Matley. I shorten' it because Elizabeth was just too formal. I never told you that?" She looked at Al, a little stunned, as they laid in the grass side by side._

_"No you didn't. But I think your name is pretty no matter what." He said, looking from the sky into Liz's eyes._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

_That had been a few weeks ago,_

Al thought. Truth was, he didn't know how much time had passed since he got to the island. He and Liz were always spending their days together, having fun exploring the island. By now, Al had learned every part of the island, because Liz had shown him everything. He couldn't wait until the next day every night he went to bed, because he wanted to spend time with her. But at the same time he couldn't wait to go to bed, because then Liz would sing her lullaby.

_Life is good. I wonder what we'll do tomorrow,_

Al thought as he laid in bed. _Wait... I thought Liz went to bed. I didn't hear her sing, though_. The boom of thunder and the flash of lightning from his window interrupted his thoughts. _My first time seeing it rain here_... Another boom,

I think I'll go check on Liz...

He pulled the covers back and walked to the door. Turning the knob and opening it, he saw a figure standing in the doorway. Liz

"Oh! Um... Al.. What are you doing?" She stammered.

"I should ask you that. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, worried.

"I-I-I can't sleep. The storm..." She grew quiet.

A another flash of lighting lighted the room, and thunder, again, boomed. Liz jumped when she heard the thunder. She was obviously frightened. "Liz, if you're so scared, why don't you sleep with me?" His face burning.

Liz blushed a little, "Um...Really?" Another boom. "Ok!" She quickly walked into the room. "Um...where should I sleep?"

"Well, it wouldn't be right for you to sleep on the floor. So you can take the bed."

"No."

" Huh?"

" You take the bed."

"But you should take it!"

"No, Im not stealing your bed!"

Al didn't know what else to do. A thought came into his mind, and it made him blush more. "Well... We're both adults... I guess we have no choice but to..."

Liz's eyes widened. "S-Share?"

"We're just friends, so it s-shouldn't be...weird." He felt disappointment when he said the word "friends."

"I-I guess you're right..." She looked at the bed.

Al took the left side, Liz took the right side. "I thought this bed was a bit bigger..." Liz stated.

"So did I." They couldn't help but to giggle. They both knew that it was awkward sleeping in the same bed together.

"So...is it better now that you are..." Al's voice trailed off.

"Y-yes. I feel a lot more safer with you Al." she stammered.

"Well, You know that I would protect you from anything, right?" He felt his burning again.

Liz turned to face Al, "Thank you." And she snuggled up to him, placing her head on his chest.

Al had mixed emotions racing through him. Pleasant, surprise, happiness, and something else he couldn't determined what it was. But the unknown feeling felt warm, and wonderful.

_She's really great! I just love the way she always blushes when I give her a compliment. I can't help but to like the way she goes from shy, and timid, to bold and outgoing, all in a few seconds. And the way she sings is beautiful! She also likes kitties! She's a great cook. And she understood why me and Edward wanted to bring our mother back. We instantly clicked the moment we met. And-_

He paused his thoughts of Liz_. _

_I look forward to seeing her every morning. She's always in my thoughts. And I want to protect her so much. I want to hold her in my arms until...until when? For as long as I can. This feeling. It's warms my heart. It makes me nervous when Im around her. Could this feeling be...Love?_

He looked down at his chest to see the sleeping Liz mumbling in her sleep. He could barely hear her singing her lullaby. A stray hair was covering her eyes, and Al brushed it away. He knew he loved her then.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

"_Al!" Liz called from inside cabin. "Where are you?" She stepped outside, still calling his name._

_Alphonse was hiding behind a tree that was in front of the cabin. They were playing hide and go seek. So far, Al was winning._

"_Al! I will find you!" She called. She turned left and headed for in the direction of the waterfall. And disappeared in the bushes._

Now's my chance!,_ He thought. He ran for it. Base was the table in the living room. If he could get to it before Liz caught him, he would win. _

_He was halfway to the cabin, when something knocked him over._

"_Ha!" Liz laughed. She had landed on top of Al. "Found you." _

_Al couldn't stop smiling as he gazed into Liz's eyes. They stared at each other for a few silent moments until Liz quickly got up and brushed dirt off her. "I-I should go and get some dinner…"_

"_I'll come with you."_

_She turned to face him, "Thanks!"_

_Her smile had quickened his heartbeat and he forgot to breathe for a second._

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Al woke up from his dream the next morning. He saw Liz snuggling up next to him. His heart beat quickened and he held her tighter._ I want to stay like this. I don't want to let go._


	7. Chapter 7: Home?

Author note: make that 3 in one day! YAYZ! ok so this is going to be the final chapter of Two world's. I hope you like the ending! ;D

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Liz slept with Al the rest of the week. One morning Al decided to go to the beach to go for a swim in the ocean waters. When he went there he saw a boat pulled onto the shore. On the left side of the boat was a tent. This scared Al a little. He didn't think that someone else would come to the island. "H-hello?" he asked.

The tent rustled a bit, and someone stepped out. Izumi.

"T-teacher?!" He exclaimed.

"Why are you so surprised to see me, Al?" She asked.

"I-I forgot that you were going to pick me up..." He feel backwards landing on his butt. He was very afraid of 'Teacher'.

"Al?" the voice came from the tent. A figure stepped out of the tent. Edward.

He wore a blanket around himself, and snot dripped from his nose. "Al!" Ed ran towards Al, and gave him a big hug. "Wow! Your hair got longer! And you're darker too! But I guess being on the island for so long does that to you." He grinned.

Izumi pried Ed off Al, and said, "Alright, boys, let's go home. You guys get the boat ready."

"I can't go with you!" Al stood up.

"...What? Why?" Ed asked.

"Because I met someone here, and Im not going to leave her here alone!" And he ran back into the forest.

Ed looked at Teacher, "Her?"

"That's what he said...Let's follow him!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-

_I don't want to leave her here. I want to be able to wake up every morning and see her smiling face. I don't care if I have to stay here to be with her. I love her._

He kept running in the forest, trying to get to Liz before he was forced to leaving the island.

He ran towards the cabin, but to get there he had to pass the bridge that was made of log. The ropes weren't sturdy, and the wood felt damp underneath his feet as he walked crossed it. That was main reason why Al always tried to avoid it. But this way was a short cut.

When he got near the bridge, he spotted Liz already crossing it. "Liz!" He screamed.

"Eh?" She looked up. She was almost to the other side but then a rope snapped. And Liz started to fall...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"Teacher, do we have to run?" groaned Ed. "I mean, Im very sick! I should be in bed resting!"

Izumi stopped running suddenly, and grabbed Ed by his neck collar and slammed his face into the dirt. "Don't talk back to me, shrimp!"

She released him. Ed got up with his mouth full of dirt. " 'ine."

"I want to know who else is on this island. So we are going to follow Al until we do! So shut-up and start running!"

Ed spat out the dirt, "ok, but which way did he go?"

Izumi hit him again, "Haven't I taught you better then that?! Look at the trail of footprints he left behind!"

"Ok...so we follow the trail. But what if-" Izumi smacked him again. "SHUT-UP! AND RUN!"

"ok, ok, ok!" And they started running again.

It didn't take them long to catch up with Al. He was standing near a bridge and he yelled, "Liz!"

"Al?" Ed called for his brother. But Al didn't hear him. He was running toward the bridge, screaming, "Liz!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al ran towards Liz. The bridge had collapsed from underneath her, and she was now falling. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Al sled toward the edge of the cliff, and reached out to Liz. He barely was able to grab her hand, but he did. "Hold on!"

"Al!"

"I got you! I wont let you go!" And he pulled her forward, getting back on ground instead of dangling on the side of the cliff.

"Al! You came!" She held on to him as if she was a scared child afraid of the monsters in her closet. "Thank you so much" She started to cry.

"You know that I would protect you from anything right?" He gently placed his hands on her cheeks, whipping away the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Al?" Edward said, coming up from behind them. "Who's this?"

"This, Edward, is Liz." Al replied without looking away from Liz's eyes.

"Liz, huh?" Izumi came and stood next to Ed, "that's a nice name. Is she coming with us?"

"Al..." Liz said, "Is it time for you to go?" Her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Yes.. But I want you to some with me. Please?"

"I-I don't know...I would be a bother to you and your family." She looked away from him.

"Liz..." He gently turned her head so she could look at him. "You are my family. And you wouldn't bother anyone. Please come with me. I- I don't think I can live without seeing you everyday."

" Al..." She held him close. " If I am with you, then I know I can live in the city. And I know I can turn to you for anything." she paused, and looked into his eyes, blushing a little, "I would love to come with you."

They held on to each other, breathing in each others strength.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!..**

Will Liz and Al finally be together as more then friends? Or will they keep their feelings to themselves?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT STORY...

**One Family.**


End file.
